


Archers

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, as the Hood, needs Laurel's help to find out who the Dark Archer is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



> Fan Flashworks: masks

When Oliver got out of the hospital, he made it a priority to find out the identity of the Dark Archer. Putting innocent people in a warehouse to lure Oliver out had made the Dark Archer a failure to Starling City. He was going to punish the Dark Archer for his actions, even if it meant the Dark Archer was going to die.

There were a couple of problems. One, Oliver couldn't find a lead on the Dark Archer. The other was Quentin Lance. Oliver put a burner phone and a note reading CALL ME in Quentin's police locker, but after two days, there was no phone call from Quentin. After being taken off assignment, Quentin wanted nothing to do with the Hood.

There was only one person Oliver could turn to for help: Laurel Lance.

 

The Hood told Laurel to meet him on their roof. After her arrival the Hood appeared behind her.

"I need the name of the Dark Archer."

Laurel turned around. "You can't even be bothered to say hello?"

"I'm not one for hellos."

"That's gonna be hard for me to do," Laurel said, trying to get a glimpse of the Hood's face. She thought she saw a painted-on mask but she wasn't certain. The rest of his features were obscured by his hood. "I'm a lawyer. We have cases on file, not criminals."

"I can't get in touch with anyone at the police. They're refusing to take my phone calls at the moment. That's why I came to you. Maybe you can look up archers in the police database."

"By casually walking to the reception desk and saying 'Hey, can I get a list of archers that have ever committed criminal crimes in Starling City?'"

"You'll find a way. Meet me up here tomorrow. "

Laurel turned around. By the time she turned around again to face the Hood, he was gone. 

 

Later that night, Laurel called Quentin. 

"Are you free tomorrow, Dad?"

"Free to do what?"

"Go out to lunch with me."

"Are your co-workers busy?"

Laurel paused. "Yeah. Something came up. And I've always wanted to find an excuse to have lunch with you. So, can I meet you at the station around noon?"

"Sure. And then we'll go to Big Belly Burger?"

"That sounds great." 

 

An hour before she was to meet up with Quentin at lunch, Laurel sat at his computer, hacking into a criminal database. She pulled up the names of any and every archer she could find that had been to Starling City.

She was nearly caught when Quentin found her sitting at his desk, scribbling words on a small notepad. 

"Laurel," Quentin said, "what are you writing down?"

Laurel had gotten out of the database of criminals and onto a website for Big Belly Burger. "What I want to get at Big Belly Burger. They have something new with some sort of special sauce on it. I think I'll have that for lunch today." 

 

Back on the roof, Laurel gave the Hood the list of archers while also trying to get a glimpse of the Hood's mask. The Hood seemed to not mind or care about Laurel trying to get a glimpse of his face. 

"Who's the Rainbow Archer?" the Hood said.

"Some guy that shoots colored arrows. His MO's not like the Dark Archer's. He only counterfeits money."

"I assume the Ape Archer isn't the Dark Archer. It would be pretty hard to pretend to be a hooded archer in an ape suit. What about Beau Brummell?"

"His real name's Beau Ferrell. He doesn't kill. He robs high fashion stores." 

"And who's Freder Lang?"

"He makes novelty robots that shoot arrows. Those robots don't kill. They only rob banks." 

"I'm sorry." 

"He's out there, Laurel. He'll slip up and appear in the police database. I'm going to find him, even if I die trying." 

Laurel made the mistake of turning her back on the Hood again. "But is it worth dying—"

The Hood was gone.

"I really need to stop doing that." 

Laurel was left on the roof again. 

If the Hood was determined to risk his life to find out who the Dark Archer was, Laurel was going to risk her life to find out who the Hood was.

And then, once she found out, maybe she could stop the Hood before it was too late.


End file.
